Issue 5
Chapter One: 34 pgs Kali injures Nandi. And Bhura turns serious. He runs towards kali from behind but kali intercepts him and kicks him in his guts. Nandi tells Bhura to keep out of it. Bhura gets even more violent. This time he is faster. She is taken by surprise by his strength and speed. Others are surprised too and they stop fighting, looking at Bhura's unleashed form. After some time, kali stops attacking him, instead, tries to deflect his attack. She disappears suddenly and then jump out of mid air to land on top of Bhura. That somehow controls him and he reverts back to his original self. Nandi tells everyone to stop and finally asks, if she is a pishacha herself. It is then that Kali reveals that she is not a demon herself but is saving the village people from Mahishas' pishachas. Nandi gives a stern warning to ugra, to never ever charge without his orders. She then invites them to spend the night in their village. '' '' At the feast, Nandi apologies to Kali and asks her identity. She reveals that she was a naga princess and was once about to be married off to Takshak, the prince who dared to challenge syena. But after the fatal war, the wedding was called off and nagas had severed all the ties from mahatala. She had decided to help the villagers who were left at the mercy of pishachas. She was not happy with their pacifist stand at what was happening and decided to do something about it. She had traveled to mahatala and even to the realm of Takshak to control the growing menace of Pishachas, but none came forward. It was then that she decided to operate of her own. Nandi tells her that they will protect her village and other villages as well, this was Yama's vision too. But she will have to give her allegiance to Yama and work as one of the Yamadutas. Kali says that this is convenient only as long as she doesnt have to take orders from anyone, not even Yama. Nandi replies, that for her skills at martial arts, Yama will not disagree. Nirrti is looking quizzically at kali, and asks her how was she able to control Bhura. Kali reveals that she could control him as Bhura is part naga, and so he has a natural ability to use his kundalini power. Because he cant control it, so it comes to him only when he is in serious trouble. Syam then talks to Nandi telepathically about this. Somehow, this made a lot of sense. It is then that they hear sound of a big group running towards them. Syam senses this and quickly alerts all the warriors at once. Kali knows that it is pishacha attack, but is surprised at the sheer number Ugra looks flirtingly at Kali, and hints that by the end of it, she will be glad that they stayed over. A few more than 10 pishachas are running towards them. Ugra stands first, telling them the count. And then instructs all the Yamadutas, including Kali to take position. Nandi scowls at him, saying that it is he who passes orders around and not the other way around. They get into positions, villagers run back to their houses and then they see not 10 but 3 lines of 10 each, running wildly towards them. Chapter 2: 22 pages Revanta comes face to face towards kubera and hisses in his hoarse voice “''You treated us like cockroaches all our life. We were raised as servents, humiliated every day. Our women and children were abused and we were made to think that all this has to be accepted. You are even worse than Indra, he who has only taken away Danava’s home, not their dignity. You and your reign of trade will end today.” '' At this the kinnaras start killing Yakshas as he is made to watch them. Meenakshi looks around. She looks at urvasi who signals at her to remain calm. As she watches them being executed, the memory of her fleeing her mother and brother comes to her. Wings emerge out of her back and she jumps towards Kubera. She attacks the kinnaras who are baffled by her suddenness. Though larger in numbers, they are not able to read her movements which are not only quick but highly unpredictable. She picks them up and throws them around like pieces of clay. This causes a furore amongst them and some of them start running away. Revanta picks his bow and shoots towards her. As it races towards her, urvashi screams “ Vishakhaaaa” Chapter 3: 12 pgs Tvastr is talking to Kaliya. He is very bitter at Taksak for his treatment of Danavas. He tells kaliya, that taksak has become drunk on his new power. He is not creating the right alliances. Kaliya tells him that they can annex all the territories if Tvastr is willing. Surprised Tvastr asks him, what does he mean? Kaliya asks Tvastr to make more such armors out of Krsn-ayas for other warriors. He has enough smelters and will get the Black metal from the western cities like vitala. Tvastr tells him that it is not the technology but the specific body type of Taksak, which is neither soft as naga's nor hard as Punnagas. Only he could survive merging krsnayas and make it part of his body, and that makes him unique. <''Flashback continued from the point Tvastr decides to use the forbidden technique to resuscitate Taksak''> Kaliya tells him, then he has to depend on Taksak to take the revenge. To this Tvastr says "If Taksak will not carry my will, I will find someone else".